Valentine's Day
by cece-noon
Summary: Caroline's convinced that Klaus has forgotten Valentine's Day, but it's not only birthdays that get a big write up in Klaus' book. One-shot.


It was the slightest gust that woke Caroline. The small disturbance in her bedrooms atmosphere that pulled her from her dreams of sappy romantic grand gestures that she so desperately wished Klaus would make. After all, it was Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day was historically known as the day lovers all around the world celebrated the love they had for each other via gifts of candy and flowers. The phrase 'I love you' was whispered more times than could be counted and the world took on a rosy hue that would only last for the magical twenty four hours of February 14th. The whole concept dated back to Roman civilisation, where there were several myths shrouded in mystery about a Saint Valentine who did something, or whatever. Caroline wasn't really concerned with the historical significance.

To Caroline, Valentine's Day was simply a day where she was to be treated as a princess with all the trimmings and bows included. Her last Valentine's Day had been disappointing. It had been spent with Matt, well, waiting for Matt to get of work and then hitting the local movie theatre for a late night showing of some crappy romantic comedy. It was sweet and nice and great. But this year Caroline was expecting more.

The only hitch in this otherwise great expectation that Caroline had built up was that Klaus and her had never made plans. Caroline had done everything over the past weeks to broach the subject. Hint. Suggest. Insinuate. But all to no avail. The closest she had even gotten him to mentioning the day was last week when he reminded her that she had school on Valentine's Day.

_The big bay windows in Klaus' bedroom let in the morning light which bathed the bed in its soft warm glow. It was the perfect morning to sleep in, and in Caroline's opinion, spoon. Klaus, however, had different ideas. _

"_School. Go." Klaus ordered from the bed. _

"_But-"_

"_No," Klaus cut her off, "You should go to school. You have missed too much lately."_

"_And whose fault is that?" Caroline sniped as she struggled to put her clothes on. The tights she wanted so desperately not to wear today were not behaving. _

"_Mine and I own that mistake. However, now I am trying to rectify that."_

"_But Klaus…" Caroline pouted. _

"_Get your lovely self to your institution of education." _

_A sly smile crossed Caroline's face, "You know, Klaus, you're so worldly and experienced. You could teach me… lots of things." _

"_As tempting as that is, Love," Klaus said as his eyes travelled slowly up her body, taking in her curves, "I was never very good at maths." _

"_I will never need to know Trigonometry for the real world." Caroline rationalised._

"_You can't know that," Klaus began, "And as fun as this banter has been, I will drag your ass to school if you don't go willingly." _

"_You're no fun in the morning."_

"_I didn't get much sleep."_

"_Another mistake I didn't cause." Caroline said as she headed out of the room. She stopped before she made it to the door and swung around. _

"_What are you doing today, next week?"_

"_Haven't decided yet, Love. Probably murder some locals, cause some mayhem." Klaus called from the bed. _

"_Be serious, please."_

"_Look, I don't know. I don't even know what I'm doing today," Klaus said with a smirk, "Besides; you'll be at school next week."_

_Caroline huffed, crossed her arms and left the room muttering "You, Mr Mikaelson, are infuriating," on her way down the stairs._

"_And you Miss Forbes are very charming. Have fun at school!" Klaus called from his bedroom. As Caroline made her way to school in her Prius, she couldn't help but think, '_Stupid prick gets to sleep in in the sun_'._

Caroline inhaled deeply, pushing the memory away from her mind. The strange wisp of moved air had now officially woken her and she was up. Well, it was early and she didn't plan to actually leave her bed for another hour, or the whole day. While other couples at Mystic Falls High where swapping candy hearts and half wilted roses she planned to spite Klaus and stay in bed and watch her favourite show, Gossip Girl. Clearly she would skip the Valentine's episodes. With her plan, she hunkered down further into her warm covers and closed her eyes.

The sweet smell of the single perfect red rose registered with her moments later. With renewed vigour she pushed the bed covers off her frame and searched for the flower. On her dresser was the flower with thick parchment wrapped around the long stem. Over the past months, Caroline had become familiar with the paper; no one else save Klaus used it. Probably no one else save Klaus could afford it. The paper only had a series of letters and numbers on it, CEJ - 420. Her number plate. '_Sneaky bastards going to get me to go to school whether I like it or not' _Caroline thought.

Fulfilled with the knowledge that Klaus had not in fact let Valentine's Day pass without some sought of celebration, she ran to the shower and was ready to go to school in ten minutes. Locking the door behind her she skipped to her car wherein she found another long stem red rose. Excusing just for today the fact that he broke into her car she quickly unlocked the car and picked up the second rose, softly rubbing it against her cheek, imagining that the silky velvet of the petals was his fingers. Or his lips. The paper that was wrapped around the stem revealed a picture of the school's mascot, the TImberwolf. Below the eerily accurate sketch, worked into the drawing was a number. 341. Her locker number.

The trip to school was slow. Well, relative to other day it was quite fast, but the anticipation if looking in her locker was enough to make the empty streets seem filled with traffic. The traffic lights take just that bit longer to change.

Once at school, after cutting some chick of for a park close to the entrance, she nearly sprinted to her locker with only a wave to Elena and Stefan, who were in the middle of their own Valentine's Day exchange of saliva. Combination in the lock, she gave it one hard pull and it fell open in her hand. Inside her locker was another rose with once again a piece of parchment wrapped around the stem.

This time the paper simply held a picture of the classroom that see had her first class in. On the sketched chalk board it said _History Class. Go._ So she went. The lesson was boring, she knew that before she even went in the room. Yes local history was important, but it was dull. There was a knock at the door which drew everyone's attention. Through the small window on the door she saw a lady from the front office. Alaric opened the door and in stepped Mrs Brown. In her hand she held a single long stem rose.

"I have a Valentine's rose for Miss Forbes. Is she here, Mr Saltzman? I was instructed only to give it to her if she came to the class."

"Yes, she's here. Back row," Alaric said, indicating to Caroline with a finger.

The office attendant made her was slowly to the back row and passed the rose to Caroline. She could see a piece of the parchment with the rose. Caroline thanked Mrs Brown then turned her attention to the picture. It was her next classroom. Above the drawing was written, "Pop quiz next lesson. Good luck."

The day went on like this. In each class she was given a new flower and a piece of parchment. However every drawing was filled words that didn't allude to anything romantic. The letter before lunch said, "Don't have the beef".

In her last lesson she didn't receive a rose. The disappointment was evident on her face. But she didn't let it get her down. It gave her a reason to storm over to his massive mansion and demand her final rose. But as she put her books back in her locker she found that she didn't need to. Another rose was in her locker, paper in tow. It was her house. The outside of it. He had given it great detail, each bush that surrounded the front steps was covered in blooms. The grain of the wood steps was even shown.

Caroline dropped her books in her locker and quickly ran from the school. The things she had learnt that day leaving her as she peeled out of the car park. As she drove home she pushed the speed limit and nearly ran a red light.

When she parked her car in the drive way of her house, she spied Klaus sitting on the steps that led to the front door. Piece of paper in his hand accompanied by a bouquet of red roses. She stepped out of the car and closed the door, the sudden noise drawing his attention to her from his lap.

She went to speak, to thank him for today. For making her dreams come true. Too tell him that she was so amazed by him. But he held his finger up to his lips. Silencing her before she spoke. The quiet stillness that surrounded them was broken when he began to delicately unroll the piece of paper in his hands.

Klaus held the paper up in front of his chest. His eyes catching Caroline's not letting her gaze leave his until he looked down, guiding her eyes to the paper. It read three simple words that together meant so much.

_I love you_.

The silence that followed Klaus' unorthodox declaration were the most tension filled moments that he had ever experienced in his existence. The neurotic, insecure blonde in front of him simply had him captivated. Mind. Body. Soul. The emotions created from a mere look at her where enough to want him to turn off his humanity, not because the love he felt was in any way, shape or form was unpleasant, but the intensity of what he felt scared him. And the deafening silence scared him even more. He went to speak, to break this God awful tension, however Caroline pressed her finger to Klaus's lips, silencing him before he could speak.

Pulling her finger from his soft lips, she swung her backpack down from her shoulder and searched within it for her Hello Kitty pencil case. Pulling it from the confines of her black bag, Klaus' face scrunched up with distaste at the pink monstrosity.

Caroline pulled out her pink, sparkly pen and reached for the paper that Klaus still held in his lap. Placing the paper on her palm, she pressed the pen to the paper and wrote slowly, trying to at least maintain the prettiness of the paper. Her curly handwriting was a stark contrast to his very straight script.

Caroline took in a deep breath and turned the paper around to face the hybrid.

_I love you, too._

**Thanks for reading, guys. I haven't written for a while. But I am in love with this couple and I had a fluffy thought. It became a story. It's rough. It's unedited. Tell me if there are mistakes.**


End file.
